Road of No Return
by Sethica
Summary: [FINNALY CHAP 5!] Being sick of being ignored by everyone Yugi leaves, only to return 2 years later changed and grown up, Can he forgive his former friends and importantly can he forgive Yami? Shounen Ai YYY RY.B JS
1. Broken,Ignored and Shattered : Runaway

**A/N: **My first Yu-Gi-oh fic! Please be nice? Or I'll sick my muses at you.   
  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the YGO characters.   
  
/.../ Hikari to Yami //...// Yami to Hikari  _Like this _Thoughts. **  
  
**  
  
_I'm leaving today_

_I just can't stay_

_I'll be gone for a while_

_And nothing you'll say,_

_Will make me stay another day_

_So, I'm leaving today_

_I just can't stand to stay_

_Don't know for how long I'll be away_

_But I don't care 'cause I'm leaving anyway_

_I'm leaving today_

_And nothing you'll do and say,_

_will make not go away_

_'cause I'm leaving Today  
~by _Shinimegami Seth

**  
Road of No Return**

  
Seventeen years old was he since today. His birthday. Usually he would be happy and cheerful, but this year he was neither.  His friends weren't his friends, his yami had abandoned him. Violet eyes searched the crowds and spotted his former friends and yami at a table sitting together eating lunch and talking happily together not noticing and definitely not caring about his welfare. Turning away from his friends he walked away.   
  
After school ended he walked back to the Game shop alone. The memories of the time when he was alone and friendless flooded back in to his mind. Shaking his in an attempt to get rid of the memories he sighed as they didn't leave him.  And suddenly it hit him, he was right back where he was before he had  met Jou and solved the Sennen Puzzle. He was all alone again, he was back at being ignored.  History was repeating himself except the fact he had tasted the sweet nectar of friendship and company and know the sweetness was taken away and left a yearning behind along with a bitter taste of sadness and a sense of betrayal.   
  
He was a thirsty boy who was allowed to drink taste the sweet coolness of water before it was taken away from him, the memory of the water gliding down his dry throat burned in his memory.  It was cruel fate.    
  
Entering the Game shop he was about to greet his grandfather when eh remembered that his grandfather had said he had to go for a while for some important business.   
  
Suddenly he didn't want to be here anymore, he wanted to be away from the shop, from his friends, from Yami, from everything he knew.   
  
_My so called friends wouldn't miss me at all. Grandpa would but  Yami would help him out. Yami is better then me anyway. _He thought as he entered his room and started to pack his belongings. _Take only important stuff. Clothing? Check. Duel Deck? Check. Pass to my account? Check. Goodbye letter? Check. Guess I have everything I need._ Yugi thought sadly as he eyed his room one more time. He touched the golden pyramid around his neck. _Should I take it? _No matter what Yami had done he couldn't leave it.   
It was now that he was happy that over the year that his friends had started to ignore him he had learn how to completely shut off the connection between him and his darker half.   
  
It all started last year, how and why was a mystery to Yugi. In the beginning he didn't mind, but as time passed on it became worse. More often did they leave him behind, and slowly they forgot him. It was only Yami then. Always "Yami this" and "Yami that"  
  
His Yami hardly had time for him and they hardly spoke. The former Pharaoh stopped calling him Aibou. He was plain Yugi. He was a bother, he was nothing. He was insignificant now Yami had his own body. Yami, the former Pharaoh. His darkness to his own light.  
  
_Yami, his Yami. His guardian, His closest friend. Yami, who was his other half. His other half of their soul. Yami, who he loved with everything he could give. Yami, who didn't love him back. Yami, who ignored him as well. Yami, who'd never know how  much Yugi loved him.  Yami, who was part of the reason why he was leaving. Yami, who he right now hated as much as he loved him.  
_  
Tears where streaming down his face as he closed the door to the Game shop. Wiping them away the short tri coloured haired boy looked determined. _Next time you'll see me I won't be the same. _  
  
Seeing the taxi he had ordered coming he cast one more glance at the place he called home before he closed the door. "To the nearest Airport please"   
  
  
  
  
__

_So, I'm leaving today_

_I just can't stand to stay_

_Don't know for how long I'll be away_

_But I don't care 'cause I'm leaving anyway_


	2. Yugioh and Seth : Return of The Runaway

Chapter 2, people! ENJOY! I'll try to update this week again!   
~_Shinimegami Seth_**  
  
  
To those who reviewed, Thank You minna-san!  
**rox   
Callisto Firestarter   
I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p   
Vera  
Diamond    
Myst4Drgn   
Hikari no Yami   
flowa   
kiyoko-chan  
AngelsKitten   
Princess Strawberry   
Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo   
Guardian   
Kanatasha

**  
  
  
Road of No Return  
**  
  
  
He looked at his companion in the seat next to his own, his friend was sleeping peacefully. He smiled at the sleeping form of his best friend. Brushing a lock of indigo out of a tanned delicate face he smiled as he remembered how he met up with her.   
  
_He didn't know what to do, all those flights and gates. It made no sense, and it made leaving Japan even harder. A tap on the shoulder caused him to jump and turn around. Violet eyes met sharp silver ones. "You seem lost" The owner of the sharp eyes said, her words where a statement instead of a question. He nodded warily. "What's that to you?" he asked coldly, trying to hide his nervousness.   
  
The girl gave him a reasurring smile. "Woah there! No need to get hostile" She held her hands up in a defence gesture. "Just asking if ya need some help"   
  
"Gomen, I assumed that you.." He didn't finish his sentence. Understanding dawned in those silver orbs. He studied her closer, she was taller then him , he guessed her to be 5'5. She had medium tanned skin, indigo hair in a braid that hung to her backside, she looked his age given or taken one or two years.   
  
She waved him off. "It's okay, I mean if a stranger would walk up to me and say 'you seem lost' I'd react the same way.By the way I'm Seth Ishida" She offered him her hand.  Grasping the slim hand he gave her a small smile. "I'm Yugi Mutou. Ishida-sama could you tell where Gateway 12B is?"   
  
"12B? Sugoi! That's my flight to" The girl said smiling. "Let's go find it shall we? and Yugi-chan?" Violet eyes locke don the silver orbs. "Call me, Seth"  The short boy nodded. "Hai, Seth-chan"  
_  
  
He couldn't believe that was two years a go. In those two years Seth was his only friend, not that he didn't have any at the American school he attended during his two years but Seth was his closest and only true friend.  He had after a year of living with the girl in an appartment told her the truth about everything.  The Sennen Puzzle, the spirit within. He has told her everything, even the reason why he had left Japan.   
  
_"I know it sounds very weird, but I'm serious!"  Seth had stared at him before she nodded. "I know you're serious, Yu-chan. but woah! that one story ya told me. I can't believe those baka's ignored you!"  
  
He was so happy that she had believed him, she proved on several occasions in the future that she was worthy of his trust. _  
  
  
"Se-chan? Wake up. We're about to land" He gently nugded the nighteen year old girl, who yawned and snuggled up to him in response. He chuckled before he poked her in the side knowing she was ticklish. "Wake up or tickle death"  
  
That got her attention, she shot up from her sleeping position and rubbed her eyes before glaring at him. "You wouldn't!" He gave her a smirk. "Is that a dare?"   Seth poked his leather and buckle covered chest and  eyed him. "Not a dare"  
  
"Really? It sounded like one to me" He teased before he got poked several time sin the side. "Itai! you poke hard!" He whined protecting his side from any further poking attacks. The indigo haired girl giggled at the tri coloured boy. "Honto ni?"  
  
"Yes, really. You poke hard and in painfull places to!" Seth rolled her eyes. "You sure you're Yugioh the Best streetfighter and duelist of South California Highschool?"  
  
He had changed his name when he enlisted himself in school. Not wanting to be 'Yugi' but also not wanting to lose his name he came up with Yugioh. And it had stuck those two years, his name was attached to a reputation.  In those two years, scrawny Yugi Mutou had grown and changed.   
  
He was now 5 ft 9 , lithe muscles and sleek body. He didn't look like a powerful fighter, but he was. His eyes where sharp and hardened, but had kept their innocence somehow. His eyes fooled many opponents. The californian sun had turned his former pale skin in to a nice light tan and two years of training had filled him out a bit. Not to mention he had his growth spurt.  
  
His friend Seth hadn't change much though. She had grown as well, not much mind you. Only two inches in height and some curves, not that she hadn't those when she was seventeen.  Her hair was still in a braid but now just hanging mid back. She had a reputation back at school as well, not only as Yugioh's friend but as a fighter her self. Unlike Yugioh's speed, power and tactics, she had speeds, insults and craftiness.   
  
Two years away from Japan had been great to Yugi, now named Yugioh. But eventually he got homesick, he wanted to see his grandfather. And a part of him wanted to see his darker half.   
  
"Just be careful, Yu-kun. I rather not see you're heartbroken again"  The violet haired girl's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Hai, Seth-chan. I won't let him win my heart so easily again"  Seth gave him a small smile and  grabbed a hold on his arm. "So...about the appartment you hired...is it anygood? Not a dump?"   
  
The violet eyed boy snorted at her comment. "Its not a dump, It's resonable" 

"And therefore a dump" His silver eyed companion answered grinning. He swatted her butt and gave her a disaproval look. "Itai! That stings! you baka!"  Yugioh chuckled and smirked at her. "Wanna insult my tastes again?"  The  scowl he received made him laugh. The girl frowned at him before joining him. "Let's go, Se-chan. The cab is waiting for us"   
  
"Hey, Yu-kun? Does it feel good to be back?"   
  
Violet eyes looked at silver before gazing out the airport glass doors. "Hai, it is good to be back even with all the memories I left"  
  



	3. We Meet Again

**To those who reviewed:  
  
Callisto Firestarter :** *sweatdrops*   
**Pectus Draconis **^_^;; True Yami will always be yummier then Yugi   
*_Yugi wacks her_*   
X_x   
**rox **o_0 love my story? Sugoi! Thank you!  
**I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p ***_grins*_ Yami will say sorry, hehehe but Yugi will not forgive him that easily! Little bit of Yami torture! *_cackles evilly_*   
**_Yugi_**: 0_o   
**_Yami:_** *sweatdrops*  
**Guardian ** Another one who loves my story! *_huggles Guardian_*  
**Kitty-Black-Heart **Well I've updated! Kinda later then I said *_sweatdrops_*  
**AngelsKitten **Thanks for the comment; you gave me a new idea for Chapter 4!  
**DaughterofDeath **SEE!  
**Kaiba-fan **three people who love my story? 0_0 *_Huggles Kaiba-fan_* Yayness!  
**Myst4Drgn **Hopefully You like this chapter to!  
**Trinty Rose **Love my story-reviewer number 4!! *_huggles Trinty Rose_* Yugi is sexy...not sexier then Yami...Pweazel? That sounds to cute!  
**K.C. Whitestar ***_huggles K.C_* fifth love my story-reviewer!! Hope you're still not hangin o_0;;  
**Beholder of the Shadows **Biggest review of all! ^___^ and Sixth love my story-reviewer! *_huggles Beholder_*  
  
  
**Thanks to: **Calli for being her hyper self. Vera for being such a cool friend and Cade for being who she is and I hope she stays herself no matter what  
  
  
**Disclaimer**: See chapter 1! I'm not gonna place this for every CHAPTER!  
  
  
**Road of No Return  
  
  
            » Yami's POV «**  
  
Two years, they seem so long. Two years since he left. Two years without anything. Two years of silence between our bond.  
Two years to long. Two years of pain and guilt. Two years of hoping and searching. Two years and he just appears again.  
  
Two years had changed him.  
  
My sweet innocent little light had grown up and hardened. I was still taller with my 6 ft 2 inches, but his eyes. They had narrowed and sharpened like mine are, they held something in them that screamed danger and innocence at the same time. My hikari, how much have you changed and how much had remained the same?  
  
  
The new year had started at the College, the gang attended to. Seto and Jou sat before me, as Malik and Marik sat left two seats away from me. Bakura and Ryou sat behind me, and Honda and Tea sat at the front of the class.  
  
The teacher, Mr. Hiwatari had entered and cleared his throat in order to gain attention of the whole class. "Attention, please. Yes, good thank you very much" He spoke when the class had settled down. "I have some good news, we have received two new students from the US. No worry they speak Japanese, seeing they where born and raised here before they moved away."   
  
"Please come in, so I can introduce you to the class" As Mr. Hiwatari spoke.

That's when the shock came. My hikari entered. His sharp amethyst orbs looked around the class, they spotted the rest and me but he looked indifferent. That hurt the most, the look he gave us all as if he never had seen us, as if he didn't recognize us, as if we where strangers.  
  
"Class meet Yugioh Mutou and Seth Ishida." The teacher blinked before looking at the similarities between his new student and me. "Are you related?"   
  
'Yugioh' shook his head. "No, we aren't. Hiwatari-sensei." The words stung me hard and sharply. The girl, Seth looked at me with her own sharp eyes, they were an eerie silver.   
  
"I see. Why don't you two sit over there near Ishtar and Ishtal. Marik, Malik raise you're hands please"  
  
The pair of platinum blond Egyptians raised they're hands, the look of surprise still clearly seen on their faces as they kept staring at 'Yugioh', in fact all of the other's where staring at him as well including me.  
  
Yugioh seemed to ignore our stares as he and the other student made their way to their seats; he nodded to Malik and Marik and muttered a 'Hi' before sitting down. I frowned as he greeted Malik and his yami, but ignored us, ignored me. Then the girl whispered something in his ear, he smiled in return.  
  
I wonder what she said to make him smile, I was filled with envy. I used to make him smile; I should be the one who would make smile. Used to...I used to make him smile, two years ago.  
  
What had I missed in those two years he left us? How many times had he been beaten up, what evil had awaited him. Did he have a girl - or boyfriend? It hurt him that I had missed two years of my aibou's life.  
  
Time seemed to pass fast and before I knew it, it was lunchtime already. Wanting to talk to Yugioh I quickly packed his books and stood up. Yugioh seemed to have different plans and was out of the classroom with the new girl in no time.  
  
A little bit frustrated I had missed the boy I waited for the others. 

"Did you know he was back?" Ryou asked the former Pharaoh. I shook my head. 

"I didn't."  
  


Marik rolled his eyes at them. "As if he would have called. You do remember the reason why he left, right? Would any of you call you're former friends after you left for two years because of them?"

  
Silence rang through the group for a few seconds before Ryou cleared his throat. 

"How about lunch?" The group quickly regained their former happy but subdued spirit and walked to the lunch hall, but I kept thinking bout Marik's words, the Spirit of the Millennium Rod was right. Marik and Malik might never been close to the gang but they had grown closer since Yugi had left.  
  
"Hey Yami."   
  
Shaking out of my thoughts the I looked up. "Yes, Jou?" The blond pointed to a table near a corner, following to where Jounouchi was pointing I saw Yugioh sitting there chatting with the new girl, Seth. Narrowing my crimson orbs I noticed that the way my light and the girl talked they were friends, perhaps more.  
  
I nod at Jou. "Let's get lunch first" I say, the others agreeing and we go to stand in line.  
  
  
**            » Yugioh/Yugi's POV «**  
  
Two years a go I would of looks shocked, two years a go I would have run out of the room. I spotted him and the others when we entered the classroom. Seth stood beside me, her eyes found Yami and she looked once between him and me before giving the others a glance.  
  
Having her by my side made me feel less nervous. The teacher introduced us and gives Yami and me a look. "Are you related?" Hiwatari-sensei asked me.  
  
Related?! HA! No he's my darkness, my other perfect side. I coldly replay. "No, we aren't. Hiwatari-sensei."   
  
"I see. Why don't you two sit over there near Ishtar and Ishtal. Marik, Malik raise you're hands please"  
  
Ignoring the urge to roll my eyes, I started to make my way to me and Seth's seats. As I near the two platinum blond Egyptians.  
  


Nodding to them I greeted them before sitting down. I have nothing against them, they didn't ignore me.  
  
As I sit I call feel them staring at me, but I ignore them. Seth leans to me and whisper something in my ear. 

"I swear they're eyes are bout to pop from their shocked faces!" The mental image her words give me make me smile. Seth does that to ya; she can make you visualize her words. Sometimes it's just scary.  
  
Time flies by and it lunch. Joy, no really the joy. I bet that my former friends wanna talk to me, so I grab my indigo haired friend by the wrist and drag he rout of the classroom.  
  
"Can't avoid them forever, Yu-kun." The silver-eyed girl tells me as she allows me to drag her to the lunch hall. 

"Damnit Seth! Don't you think I don't know that either?" She places an arm on my tense shoulder. 

"I know you don't want to face them, but you will have to." Closing my eyes for I second I sigh and reopen them, silver eyes meets my amethyst ones.  
  
"How bout lunch? I wanna know what poison they serve." Leave it to my best friend to cheer me up. It's her turn to grab me and drag me to our destination, Lunch hall and the unavoidable meeting with my ex-friends and yami.


	4. Rod Beares, Wigglymajiggles and meeting ...

**Reviewers:  
  
Star Angel **- You're not nagging. I'm just lazy and had a lil writers block. Dont die! 0_o!!

**Nadako-Mika** - I like you're idea! It's in the chap ^_^

**Ryasha **- 0o; Yes! I will I will! and Look I have!! DONT HURT ME! __ 

**  
o.Opheonix-firebirdO.o** - Well it took me over a month but here's the update!

  
**Lee** - Here's the fight!

**  
DaughterofDeath **- added chapter!

**  
Yamis Girlfriend** - Here's the meet up...hope ya still wating.. --;;

**  
Firehedgehog** -Still going! rather slowly..but going!

**  
Renoirkmk** - Great? really! Thank you! I shall try to keep it great!

**  
Ryasha** - Yugioh/Yugi shall be confronted in this chapter...MAYBE XD

**  
asa-chan** - Bet ya! Yugi shall kick Yami's leather clad ass !

**  
Kaiba-fan **- me a great job! *blush* Arigatou!

**  
Queen of Eternal Darkness** - okai! pleeeease review again!

**  
K.C. Whitestar** - ^_^ No thnx! Its the reviewers who make me write! that and my muses..but that isnt the point! 

**  
mistykasumi** - yes Yami is tall..but Seto is still taller! The first person to speak about Ishida-chan! Well I suppose you don't like her..I am curious on the why though.  
  
  
  
Yami and Yuugi plushies for everyone who reviewed! Domo arigatou minna-san!!  
  
**Makura: **bribing them?  
  
No...thanking them   
  
**Yami:** Sure..  
  
__ Fine I'm bribing them!   
  
**Yami & Makura**: ^__^  
  
¬_¬ Bakura will you do the Disclaimer as I go kill these two! *chases Yami and Makura*  
  
  
**Bakura**: *nods* Sure! Seth doesn't own YGO! she owns Seth Ishida and the plot!  
  
  
**One more note**: (The last I swear!! )  
  
Jou and Seto Plushies for Pokey! (Em) ^_^ for no reason at all!

Yami and Yuugi Plushies for MudPup (Mystery) same as Pokey!

Yami Plushie for Smarty. Now you have two! share them with Gab!

Yugi, Tala , Tyson and Kai plushie for Izzy! (DarkSpider) I'm sorry for letting Bakura and Kai beat up Tala!

Jou and Seto plushie for Dee! (MoonChild DJ) see Pokey and MudPup!

Yami and Yuugi plushie for Madame Ruby for being my Beta! Thank you's!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
**Road of No Return**  
  
  
Having gotten food and a table to sit at, Seth and Yugioh sat down. "It's green, wiggly with weird things in it..and I'll be damned if it's Jello! This isn't Jello! This is a..a greenwigglymajiggle!"  
  
Yugioh smiled and shook his head as Seth poked the 'greenwigglymajiggle' that was in fact Jello. "Dont play with your food," he commented, taking a bite from the burger he had on his plate. The indigo haired girl snorted. "That," she said, pointing her spoon at the Jello, "can not be considered food"  
  
"That's why we never pick Jello. It's alive I tell you!"   
  
Yugioh and Seth turned to the new voice and spotted Malik and Marik, both holding their lunch trays in their hands. "Mind if we join you?"   
  
Violet eyes narrowed. "Did he send you?" Yugioh asked a bit coldly. The platinum Egyptians shook their heads. "Nope, The Pharaoh and his gang didn't send us," Marik answered as he sat down next to Seth and as Malik sat down next to Yugioh.   
  
"So then why?" The tri haired boy asked, looking curiously at the two.   
  
"Hmm..I think he's right..it's alive!" Seth commented as she poked the greenwigglymajiggle Jello one more time. Giving it a disgusted look she turned to her friends and started eating those.   
  
Marik chuckled. "Care to introduce us first, Former Pharaoh's light?" Yugioh's eyes narrowed at the words but ignored it, it was the truth. He was Yami's ex-light, wasn't he? Shaking his head to clear his thoughts the violet eyed boy nodded. "This is my friend Seth Ishida. Seth meet Malik Ishtal and his yami Marik, who seems to be now named Marik Ishtar"   
  
"She knows about..." Malik started but was cut off by Yugioh. "Yes she knows about the Items and yami's. No worry she won't tell"  
  
"Nice to meet you two, Yugi told me about you" Seth said shaking their hands. "I hope only good things..." Marik said as he stole a some fries from her plate. "You mean beside the fact you're homocidal and insane? Yup, good things only," Yugioh answered, winking at the two Egyptians  
  
"Good, wouldn't want to make a bad impression now, would we?" Malik said, smiling as Seth, Marik and Yugioh laughed. "So its Yugioh know is it?" Malik asked after stealing back his fries from Marik and Seth. Yugioh nodded. "But you can still call me Yugi."  
  
"Not that we would of called you Yugioh anyway," Marik stated biting in to his burger. The other three laughed.   
  
  
**» Yugioh POV «**  
  
I had to laugh. Malik and Marik--those two didn't seem to have changed much. Grew a bit but that was all. And well hanging around with the Gang?   
  
"Hey since when did you two hang around with the Baka Gang?" I had to know it seemed just to weird.   
  
Marik answered my question as he stole some more fries from Seth's plate who in turn stole fries from Malik, who didn't seem to notice. "After you disappeared they asked us to help searching. We kinda stayed after that. We only stay cause Ryou and Bakura are our friends."  
  
"I think that leaving Yami and those clowns was a good choice, Yugioh. It certainly looks like those two years did a wonderful thing," Malik said eyeing me. [A/N: Not like that!] "Grew up, gained confidence, strength, an edge and a backbone."  
  
Marik butted in. "Not to mention you're a guy the girls die for! Ha, I bet you half the school is after you!" I had to blush. Marika and Malik complementing me?  
  
"I see some things haven't changed," Marik chuckled seeing my red cheek. "Ow shut up!" I snap back trying to hide my embarassment.  
  
Seth shakes her head in amusement before her face goes blank and her eyes look narrowly at something behind me. And from the look on Marik's face, it's the one person or persons that I didn't want to face yet. Yami and my former friends.   
  
I have a feeling I wouldn't be able to finish my lunch. Damn.  
  
  
**» Yami POV «**  
  
I watched them. Watched them grab dinner. Watched them find a table. Watched that infernal female poke the green substance known as Jello. Yeah right, more like, 'Something from another planet.'   
  
That same infernal female seems to make MY light smile. Note to self: Banish infernal female to the Shadow Realm when given chance and a believeable excuse.

It seems Malik and Marik are the only ones Yugioh seem to like form his past. Then again they weren't the ones ignoring him.   
  
Why does everyone but me make him smile?! He used to smile for me! But...he once needed me. I mean look at him. He's lithe, muscled and handsome. Sharp amethyst eyes that still hold an elusive innocence in them that seems unreachable, untouchable, untainted. He seems independant. He seems better without me.   
  
But I need him. Two years of guilt and thinking brought me to a conclusion. I loved him. Loved beyond the partner relation, beyond the brother affection. I loved him.   
  
But he hates me.   
  
And I'll make it up to him somehow. He's my aibou, my light, my other half. We belong together.   
  
  
---------------  
Rising form his spot between Jounouchi and Honda, the former Pharaoh made his way to the table where Yugioh sat with Marik, Malik and the girl, Seth.  
  
Crossing his arms Yami sensed that Jounouchi, Honda, Ryou, Bakura and Anzu and Mai had followed him.   
  
The silver-eyed girl spotted him first, and she narrowed her ghostly eyes at him. Then Marik did, he gave the Sennen Puzzle spirit an indifferent look. Yugioh stiffened slightly, having been alerted by the other's looks. The first confrontation between them and certainly not the last.   
  
Yugioh was making sure he was gonna win every one of them.  
  
Lazily he half-twisted in his seat, meeting the crimson orbs of his darker half. "Well well well, If it isn't The great King of Games and his lackeys," he purred; his amethyst eyes cold and hard, his voice dark and detached.  
  
The confrontation had begun.  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
---------------  
  
Mwuhahahaha! *coughs* Did I say they'd fight in THIS chapter? I meant the next ^_^ *hides behind Yami* Don't hurt me!!!  
  
Now follow the Smiley's! ^_^  
  
^_^  
  
^_^  
  
^_^  
  
^_^  
  
^_^  
  
^_^  
  
||  
\/ Review by clicking the 'Go' button !! Pweaze! ^_^


	5. Turn My Back On You As You Did To Me

A/N: To not confuse you, Seth will be called Ishida from now on. Some people nagged at me for putting myself in the fic. So Seth is now Ishida, kay?  
  
  
** ^^;; DONT KILL ME!! *eyes reviewers*  ;; I'm sorry! SORRY!  I had WRITER'S BLOCK!!  
  
*hides quickly* **

**  
  
Road of No Return  
  
**  
  
  
**Last time: **  
_Lazily he half-twisted in his seat, meeting the crimson orbs of his darker half. "Well well well, If it isn't the great King of Games and his lackeys," he purred; his amethyst eyes cold and hard, his voice dark and detached.  
  
The confrontation had begun._

Yami flinched at the way Yuugi spoke to him. Swallowing he spoke up. "Aibou..." Amethysts darkened at the word, a sneer settled upon once gentle features. "I am not you're aibou, Yami. You must be confusing me with someone else"   
  
That hurt. "We made a mistake, alright! That was 2 years ago!" Crimson eyes glared at dark amethyst, which eyed him with a detached look. "Yes, 2 wonderful years with out any off you" Yugioh said smirking. Yami clenched his fists. "They why have you come back?" He snapped.  Something flashed in those detached eyes, sadness? Longing? He wasn't sure but it was gone before he could identify it. "I came back for Oji-san"   
  
"Oh"   
  
Yami fell silent, Yugioh stared for a second before sighing. "Was that all? Because I want to finish my lunch if you don't mind" Yami frowned. "Ji-san is out of town" he said remembering that the old Mutou had left yesterday. Yugioh shrugged. "I'm here for a while. I'll see him when he's back"   
  
"How long is a while?" But Yugioh had turned away and was eating his lunch. Yami grabbed the younger boy's shoulder. "I'm asking you something!" He said angered by his former hikari's behavior. Yugioh glared. "This conversation was over the moment I turned away from you, Yami"   
  
The King of Games opened his mouth to speak again but Yugioh has his back turned again. He looked at Marik and Malik but they thrugged and went back to eating as well. He spared the girl a glance and saw her eyeing him for a second. He scowled at her, he definitely disliked her. Turning away angrily he stalked past by Jounouchi and the others. The said blond gave the former shy boy an unreadable look while Anzu looked angry at the boy. "Yuugi"  
  
Yugioh scowled hearing Anzu's voice. "Wrong person, now leave me alone"   
  
Anzu frowned and glared at the back of the younger boy's head. Opening her mouth to say something she was cut off by the indigo haired girl. "So you guys in for some after school fun?"   
  
Anzu glared even harder Ishida, who just ignored her. It seemed that everyone ignored her as they started to make plans for the afternoon. Stalking away angry like Yami had the foursome watched her leave.   
  
"Look she left" Malik said watching Anzu leave the lunch hall. "Good, I never could stand that baka onna" Marik muttered nibbling his now cold fries. Yugioh chuckled. "And to think I used to listen to her speeches"   
  
Ishida raised a brow. "Speeches? What speeches?"  The gold haired Egyptian teen shuddered. "Her notorious friendship speeches about friendship, love and all that crap"   
  
The girl made a gagging sound. "Ugh..."    
  
"Anyway let's go to the arcade after school..." Malik suggested, they started to plan they're afternoon forgetting the earlier confrontation, Yuugi though could not forget it.   
  
  
A part of him wanted to forgive and forget and wanted everything to be the way it was, but a larger part of him was still angry and bitter by the way they had neglected him, how they had forgotten him. Perhaps he shouldn't of have returned, perhaps he should of stayed away.   
  
He absently nodded to the questions the other three asked him as he lost himself in memories.   
  
Maybe he should give his yami a second chance, yeah he should.   
  
Feeling a bit better he joined the conversation again. "Let's do a little Dueling tournament! Just the four of us?"   
  
The other three agreed liking the idea, with their plans made and lunch done they walked to their classes.   
  
None noticed the Dark crimson gaze that followed them.   
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
Thanks to:  
  
**ladydarkness1212   
Rei Tamashii   
TokyoGal90   
white tiger   
~Kye~   
 MLG   
Yugi Mutou   
Dawn   
dark_light18b  
anonymous  
CAT  
RainOwl   
Anonymous   
Dillon   
Yana5   
Painful Life   
Charmeleon   
Jetblack4  
Hime Tsuria Shi  
MarinBlue  
AnimeFan13   
TenshiKurama1  
Woodelf193   
Aleandra Alyra Sarienna  
King of Thieves Bakura-sama   
Yuugi Fan  
mysterio613  
Chibi Ukon - Puppets Playmate   
PinkDevil   
Bastet Starwind   
Yu-Gu   
rox-the-chaotic-one   
ChaosDragon013   
kiyoko chan   
Princess Aeris   
Queen of Eternal Darkness   
K.C. Whitestar   
Sarah   
Curtis Zidane Ziraa   
DaughterofDeath   
Trinity Connor   
mistykasumi   
chibi ai   
Firehedgehog   
Darkspider   
backward   
Nadako-Mika   
Summing up the Stars   
Ryasha   
Smarty1**

**And everyone else I forgot!**  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
